Psychodrame
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: "Tout le monde ici a des problèmes et des doutes. C'est plus facile d'être fou parmi les fous, a très vite réalisé Sam. Alors il préfère rester. Puis il y a Castiel. Le jeune homme de son âge avec le prénom exotique et les grands yeux bleu azur, celui qu'il semble être le seul à voir et à entendre." OS Sastiel


**Notes :  
**Je me sens vaguement honteuse d'avoir délaissé Ff pendant si longtemps, mais que voulez-vous, AO3 a ses avantages. Première fic SPN ici, donc. Bonjour.

Rien de bien original, juste quelques élucubrations sur mes thèmes-chéris : drogue, psycho, humanité, fragilité et élégance des relations. C'est du Sastiel. C'est plutôt court. C'est à vous de juger.

* * *

_Comme tu me plairais, ô nuit ! sans ces étoiles_

_Dont la lumière parle un langage connu !_

_Car je cherche le vide, et le noir, et le nu !_

_Mais les ténèbres sont elles-mêmes des toiles_

_Où vivent, jaillissant de mon œil par milliers,_

_Des êtres disparus aux visages familiers._

_Obsession_, Charles Baudelaire

* * *

_**PSYCHODRAME**_

* * *

C'est l'odeur qui le marque le plus, étrangement. Il a toujours ce même parfum collé à la peau, ce mélange d'huile de moteur et de sueur, un peu terreux, un peu épicé – ces effluves masculines qui lui rappellent la maison. Ça lui suffit pour redevenir le gosse qu'il a été autrefois, maigre et tremblant dans les bras de son grand frère qui le serre toujours trop fort, trop tendrement, trop maladroitement. Ça n'a jamais été parfait. Ça n'a jamais été idéal. Ça ne le sera jamais, surtout pas maintenant, mais Dean a été le père, l'ami, le confident, le mec qui ébouriffait ses cheveux et repassait ses fringues, celui qui chassait ses cauchemars et lui a mis dans les mains sa première bière. Ils ont été indissociables et inséparables et insubmersibles, mais comme le Titanic ils ont fini par couler. Alors quand on a dit à Sam que son frère venait lui rendre visite, il a eu peur de ne pas le reconnaître.

Il a été pétrifié, aussi, à l'idée que ce soit _lui,_ l'inconnu dont on retrouve à peine le prénom et à qui on demande si ça va pour combler le silence gênant qui s'annonce déjà.

-Bordel, Sammy, finit par dire Dean – et le gosse qu'il est à nouveau en pleurerait.

Son frère a une main calleuse et moite dans ses cheveux, l'autre agrippée à son uniforme d'hôpital. Sam voudrait qu'il ne le lâche plus.

-Je suis désolé, bredouille-t-il contre son cou.

-Moi aussi.

Sam cligne des yeux, remplit le vide dans ses poumons de l'odeur familière.

-Je t'aime, dit-il brusquement.

Dean rit, comme des morceaux de verre brisé, comme lui-même surpris.

-Comment tu pourrais faire autrement, petit frère.

Il y a de l'humour dans le ton de sa voix, du soulagement aussi. Sam devine qu'ils ont partagé la même angoisse, et il se sent moins seul.

-Sam, lance le Dr Blake à un moment, il me semble que ton frère voulait entendre de tes nouvelles.

Il rougit, ayant oublié la présence de la psychiatre. Elle est assise dans un coin de la pièce, un bloc-notes posé sur ses cuisses, et les observe avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Elle a raison, lâche Dean. On est ridicule.

Sam rit, et les bras de son frère se détachent de lui, lentement, à regret. Dean s'assoit, croise ses mains sur la table en plastique blanc, et le patient se laisse tomber face à lui. Il a un peu froid dans son espèce de pyjama bleu pâle, se sent presque nu en voyant l'épaisse chemise en plaid que porte Dean.

-Alors, dis-moi.

Sam s'exécute. Il lui raconte comment la cocaïne a pris le contrôle de sa vie et a réduit son existence à quelques lignes brouillonnes dans un dossier médical, que le sentiment de puissance et de vitesse n'a duré qu'une année en tout, même pas assez pour ne pas regretter son insouciance. Il s'en veut aujourd'hui, s'en veut tellement. Mais ni les regrets ni la rancœur qu'il nourrit envers lui-même n'effaceront la psychose et les hallucinations et la paranoïa.

-C'était cette fille, pas vrai ? demande Dean quand il a terminé.

Sam secoue la tête.

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas, réplique-t-il – et sa voix est plus sèche qu'il ne le voudrait.

-Ruby n'y est pour rien. C'est juste moi, le prince des mauvaise décisions.

Dean soupire, regarde un instant le blanc sale de la table sous ses mains croisées.

-Cinq mois. Tu n'as pas pensé à m'appeler, bien sûr. Il a fallu que j'apprenne çade papa, bordel.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ouais, moi aussi, répète-t-il.

Puis il ajoute, amèrement :

-Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, Sammy.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit rapidement le patient. Toujours, Dean. C'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je voulais pas que-

Il s'arrête, incertain de ses propres motivations, baisse les yeux sur le bleu pâle de son uniforme.

-Tu voulais pas que je te voie comme ça, termine Dean pour lui.

Son grand frère tend une main vers lui, en suspens au-dessus de la table, et Sam n'hésite qu'un instant avant de la prendre. Il emmêle ses doigts aux siens, serre fort, inspire, expire. Il est vivant. Il est là.

-Ouais, dit-il étrangement à bout de souffle. Ouais, t'as tout compris. Comme d'habitude.

Dean sourit lentement, façon mirage, et Sam croit l'avoir rêvé. C'est devenu si difficile de mettre des barrières entre la réalité et le reste, de définir ce qui est normal et ce qu'il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est le seul à voir et à entendre. _Castiel_, songe-t-il, et paradoxalement cette pensée le rassure.

-Je suis là maintenant, Sam.

Il acquiesce. Regarde leur deux mains jointes, la peau brunie et rêche de Dean, la petite cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur son pouce, les ongles courts et sales, ses propres doigts longs et fins, tremblants, blanc maladif – à croire que la psychose prend plaisir à décolorer son corps, à faire de son être le fantôme parodique de celui qu'il était avant.

-Tu vas faire ce que les psys te demandent, et tu seras dehors en un rien de temps, assure Dean. Après, on ira où tu voudras. Bordel, même Disneyland si c'est ce que tu veux.

Sam esquisse un sourire.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Dean soutient son regard, impassible, si sincère que ça en devient douloureux pour Sam. Il prend conscience qu'il y a encore au moins quelqu'un qui tient à lui, quelqu'un qu'il peut décevoir, quelqu'un qu'il peut faire souffrir.

Quelqu'un qui peut être fier de lui.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, petit frère, dit-il gravement.

Et il y a une certitude dans ses yeux qui gardera Sam éveillé toute la nuit.

* * *

Le premier mois que Sam a passé à l'hôpital psychiatrique est un brouillard – peuplé de gémissements, de cris, d'inconnus, de blouses blanches, de silence, de pilules luisantes et d'une peur atroce, viscérale, qui tordait son cœur et faisait comme des trous dans son âme. Puis quand son corps a été enfin lavé de toute la drogue qu'il avait ingéré, Sam a réalisé où il était et pourquoi. Il avait fait une overdose de cocaïne, et les docteurs l'avaient rapidement transféré au _Mélanie Klein_, inquiétés par ses propos confus sur la disparition de son foie, sa méfiance exacerbée envers les infirmiers et ses regards dans le vague. Ici, le Dr Sarah Blake avait diagnostiqué une psychose due à la drogue, et un délire de persécution. Mais ce ne sont que des mots, et aucun n'est assez fort pour exprimer la souffrance qui le ronge désormais.

Sam s'y est presque habitué, n'essaie plus vraiment de lutter. Les médicaments le plongent dans un état semi-amorphe, l'aident à dormir, l'aident à manger, l'aident à vivre. Ça, il ne le dira pas à Dean, parce que son frère se mettrait à flipper et voudrait le faire sortir à tout prix, et la minuscule chance pour que le Dr Blake donne son accord l'effraie. Il est plus stable et serein qu'il ne l'a été il y a cinq mois, oui, mais il ne se sent pas capable de retourner à l'extérieur, dans le monde réel, dans le monde sain. Sam n'est pas sûr de s'adapter. Au _Klein_, au moins, il est en sécurité, il est compris. Tout le monde ici a des problèmes et des doutes. C'est plus facile d'être fou parmi les fous, a très vite réalisé Sam. Alors il préfère rester.

Puis il y a Castiel.

Le jeune homme de son âge avec le prénom exotique et les grands yeux bleu azur, celui qu'il semble être le seul à voir et à entendre. Quand il l'a rencontré dans le dortoir des hommes pour la première fois, Sam a cru à une hallucination – encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrive d'en faire une hypothèse. Castiel était juste assis là, dans un coin de la pièce, son regard posé sur le patient. Son visage avait cette beauté juvénile qu'arborent les statues de marbre ancien, et l'expression impassible des vieux sages. Sam s'était endormi en se disant qu'il aura disparu demain, mais à son réveil, le jeune homme était encore là. Il lui a dit s'appeler Castiel, a ajouté qu'il était un ange du Seigneur et qu'il était venu veiller sur lui.

-Bordel de merde, avait lâché Sam. Mes hallucinations sont encore plus tarées que moi.

Et Castiel était resté, immuable : après quelques jours en sa compagnie, le patient avait fini par l'accepter et se résigner.

* * *

Castiel est assis à côté de lui au déjeuner, et Sam peut sentir sa main sur son genou pendant qu'il mange.

-Personne n'est jamais venu te rendre visite avant, dit-il en observant d'un regard curieux la nourriture peu appétissante dans l'assiette du patient. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du pudding anglais, répond Sam. Je crois.

-La nourriture est étrange ici.

Sam secoue la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Il ne saurait dire si Castiel tente sciemment de lui changer les idées, mais il le fait quand même, et pour ça il lui est reconnaissant. Sam n'aime pas la nouveauté, les changements imprévus – aucun patient n'aime ça. L'inattendu les met tous sur les nerfs, même positif.

-C'est un hôpital, Cas.

-Tout de même, dit-il distraitement.

Il y a un bref silence, ponctué par les murmures de conversations entre les patients. Sam en connaît une demi-dizaine, peut-être, et il en salue un brièvement, sans s'attarder. Il doit se rappeler de ne pas parler trop fort à Castiel, parce que si les autres remarqueront à peine qu'il parle seul, les infirmiers n'en perdront rien et ne manqueront pas de prévenir sa psychiatre.

-C'était mon frère, admet-il à Cas.

-Dean ?

-Ouais. Papa lui a dit où j'étais quand il est revenu.

Son grand frère a travaillé ces dernières années sur une plateforme pétrolière au large de l'Alaska, et lui a promis ce matin de trouver un autre travail qui lui permettrait de venir le voir.

-Il l'a bien pris ?

Sam hausse les épaules.

-Je crois. Il est prêt à me rendre visite souvent et à rencontrer ma psychiatre.

La main sur son genou redessine une couture de son pantalon, et Sam y pose la sienne, entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. C'est différent d'avec Dean, mais il ne serait pas dire pourquoi. Etrangement, le geste lui paraît plus intime, plus tendre, plus délicat. Plus précieux.

-Je suis heureux qu'il soit venu, murmure Sam. Vraiment.

Castiel le regarde un instant, puis hoche la tête, l'air satisfait.

-Tant mieux. Mange maintenant, on a rendez-vous avec le Dr Blake après.

* * *

Sarah Blake est une femme sophistiquée. Elle tresse ses cheveux sur le côté, avec cette élégance spontanée qui la vieillit un peu, et porte des chemisiers en soie sous sa blouse blanche. Elle dégage une aura d'innocence, de pureté, mais Sam a appris à reconnaître l'intelligence aiguisée qu'elle a dans le regard – elle a les yeux de ceux qui ont trop vu, trop vécu. Il se doute que son métier a dû la tenir éveillée pendant longtemps, a dû lui faire perdre toute naïveté en la nature humaine. Peut-être qu'à chaque rencontre, elle se méfie, scrute l'inconnu, se demande s'il est névrosé ou psychotique ou pervers. Sam trouve l'idée triste.

L'ironie est que sa psychiatre est le genre de femme avec qui il pourrait aller prendre un verre ou deux.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti en voyant ton frère, Sam ? demande-t-elle de cette voix douce et patiente qui l'agaçait au début.

Maintenant, le patient s'y est habitué. Il lui arrive même de se sentir mieux après avoir parlé avec Sarah.

-De la joie. Du soulagement. De l'inquiétude, liste-t-il lentement. Et de la peur, je crois.

-De quoi avais-tu peur ?

Il ne répond pas aussitôt. Près de la fenêtre, Castiel regarde la cour intérieure de l'hôpital, ses doigts blancs tapotant distraitement la vitre. La psychiatre ne le voit pas, comme toujours. Sam, ça le rassure un peu, ça efface sa solitude intérieure.

-J'avais peur qu'il me demande _ça va_.

Le Dr Blake l'observe un instant, écrit quelques mots sur son bloc-notes et repose son stylo sur le bois vernis de son bureau. Face à elle, Sam est assis sur le bord de son fauteuil, fauteuil identique à celui de la psychiatre, comme si elle avait voulu mettre le patient et le médecin au niveau de la mer. Il attend sa réponse, et elle hoche la tête, le laisse continuer, alors Sam se renfonce dans le jaune délavé du tissu et pose ses mains à plats sur les accoudoirs gris.

-Les gens qui ne tiennent pas à nous demandent si ça va, explique-t-il prudemment. Ceux qui nous aiment le savent au premier regard. Si on va mal, ils ne disent rien, ou ils essaient de nous faire rire. Si on va bien, ils sont satisfaits, et le reste n'est qu'un détail.

Sam marque une pause, sourit pour lui-même.

-Dean n'a rien demandé. Il a juste su.

-C'est une idée très belle, Sam, répond la psychiatre. Je m'en souviendrais.

Puis elle le fait encore parler, de ses insomnies régulières, de son rapport aux autres patients, de ses désirs pour l'avenir. Il commence à se sentir un peu rassuré quand elle finit par avouer :

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, Sam, ton frère m'a demandé s'il y avait une chance pour que tu disposes d'une permission de sortie.

Aussitôt, le patient se renfonce dans son fauteuil, inconsciemment, ses mains nouées douloureusement sur ses cuisses.

-Pour une journée ? s'enquit-il platement.

-Oui. Ou seulement une après-midi, ce serait déjà un bon début, ajoute-t-elle.

Sam est silencieux un instant, le visage fermé et sombre.

-Pourquoi faire, siffle-t-il.

Sarah hésite, note quelque chose, prend le risque de le pousser un peu.

-Pour passer du temps avec toi, Sam. Aller voir un film, peut-être, ou manger quelque chose. Tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

-Je croyais qu'il était de mon côté, marmonne le jeune homme. Mais c'est toujours la même chose, ils finissent toujours par me vouloir du mal, comme les autres.

-Personne ne te veut du mal, réplique lentement Sarah. Ton frère t'aime, Sam. Il est avec toi, je peux te l'assurer.

-Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ? Vous pourriez être avec les autres, aussi.

Sarah retient un soupir, pose son bloc-notes sur son bureau et se lève. Elle prend soin de contourner Sam, avachi dans son fauteuil, mains plantées comme des serres dans les accoudoirs. Il la regarde ouvrir la porte, sur le qui-vive, et ses yeux vont et viennent d'elle à un point invisible près de la fenêtre.

-Rufus ? appelle-t-elle dans le couloir.

L'infirmier referme le livre de poche qu'il était occupé à lire, le glisse dans une poche de sa blouse et vient vers elle.

-Un problème, doc ?

-Sam est agité, j'aimerais que tu le ramènes jusqu'au dortoir et que tu lui proposes un somnifère. S'il refuse, n'insiste pas, et reste dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'il te paraisse plus calme.

Sarah déteste terminer des séances avant l'heure, mais continuer avec le jeune homme aujourd'hui ne mènerait à rien. Comme beaucoup de patients souffrant de paranoïa, Sam est persuadé qu'un ami est voué à devenir un ennemi – son frère, son psychiatre, tous ses proches se lieront contre lui.

-Je m'en occupe, doc. Allez donc prendre un café. Vous n'avez pas l'air très fraîche, si je peux me permettre.

Sarah renifle, amorce un sourire tordu.

-Merci, Rufus.

Dans son bureau, Sam s'est levé et paraît attendre, le visage impassible, froid. Il se crispe en voyant Rufus entrer, mais ne résiste pas quand l'infirmier le prend gentiment par le bras et le guide jusqu'au dortoir.

* * *

Son foie a encore disparu. Sam peut sentir le vide entre ses côtes, juste derrière ses poumons, et il fait de son mieux pour repousser la panique qui menace de l'envahir. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, le patient tente de rationaliser. Ça lui est déjà arrivé, il a déjà réussi à faire face. Il inspire et expire, lentement, méticuleusement, et réfléchit à la démarche à suivre. Retrouver l'organe serait un bon début, décide-t-il. Il n'a que de vagues souvenirs des cours de biologie au lycée, mais il lui semble qu'un corps humain a besoin d'un foie pour continuer à exister.

Quelqu'un lui a probablement volé. Peut-être le Dr Blake, cachant ses intentions sous ses sourires neutres et sa voix douce et patiente. Peut-être cette femme à côté de qui il s'assoit parfois pendant les repas. Peut-être l'infirmier, Rufus, qui s'est montré tellement calme et attentif avec lui. Peut-être même que c'est Dean. Il a payé un patient pour lui voler son foie, et maintenant il va le donner à quelqu'un qu'il aime plus que son frère. Ça ne peut être que Dean. Dean ne serait pas venu le voir après tout ce temps sans une idée en tête.

-Castiel.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers lui. Il est assis sur le lit jouxtant celui de Sam, le dos droit et le visage neutre, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ses cheveux bruns paraissent noirs dans la lumière mourante du jour, et le patient prend conscience qu'il a passé l'après-midi ici à réfléchir et que les autres devraient arriver bientôt. Il a probablement raté le diner, mais il n'a pas faim de toute façon. S'il sort du dortoir, quelqu'un pourrait lui voler un autre organe.

-Oui, Sam.

-Dean a pris mon foie.

Castiel cligne des yeux.

-Pourquoi Dean ferait-il une chose pareille ? demande-t-il.

-Probablement pour le donner à une autre personne. Peut-être Adam, ajoute-t-il en se souvenant du garçon. Il a toujours bien aimé Adam. Plus que moi.

-Qui est Adam ?

-Notre demi-frère. Papa l'a eu avec sa deuxième femme.

-Après que votre mère soit morte ?

-Ouais. Adam doit être majeur, maintenant.

Castiel hoche la tête. Sam lui a déjà expliqué l'accident de chasse qui avait tué sa mère : John, son père, avait trop bu et avait tiré à trois reprises sur Mary, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une biche. Dean et son frère ne lui avaient jamais pardonné, et cette pathétique tragédie n'avait fait qu'accroître l'alcoolisme de John.

-Tu n'as plus de foie, alors, dit finalement Castiel.

Sam hausse les épaules. La dernière fois il avait repris l'organe des mains d'une infirmière en une journée à peine, alors il est confiant malgré tout. Il lui suffira de fouiller les poches de tout le monde à l'hôpital, et il est doué pour ça – seulement si c'est Dean, il pourrait se passer plusieurs semaines avant qu'il puisse le revoir. Et si Dean donne son foie à Adam, il ne pourra jamais le récupérer. Sam grimace. Cette histoire s'avère plus épineuse que prévu.

-Je trouverais bien un moyen de le reprendre, annonce-t-il au jeune homme.

-Sam, personne n'a pu te voler un organe. J'étais avec toi toute la journée, je l'aurais vu. Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

Sam fronce les sourcils.

-C'est toi qui ne comprend rien, Cas, réplique-t-il – il n'a pas envie de se mettre en colère, mais son ami se montre stupide aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé, mais pour une fois c'est toi qui a tort.

Sans un mot de plus, Castiel se lève, s'agenouille face au patient et soulève le bas de son t-shirt bleu pâle. Sam le laisse faire, incertain.

-Tu n'as aucune blessure, regarde.

Le patient s'exécute. Son torse est indemne, dépourvu de la moindre coupure ou du moindre point de suture. Castiel laisse ses doigts courir sur sa peau, ses ongles effleurant l'épiderme, la minuscule cicatrice sur sa hanche, le grain de beauté au-dessus de son nombril, le violet décoloré des quelques vaisseaux sanguins visibles au niveau de ses côtes. Sam peut sentir la délicatesse de son geste, la tendresse derrière, et il se sent brusquement envahi d'une émotion inconnue.

-Tu vois, Sam, tout va bien. Dean n'a rien pris, et il t'aime de tout son cœur, dit doucement Castiel. Il n'est pas ton ennemi, personne n'est ton ennemi ici. Ton seul adversaire est toi-même, Sam, mais tu vas le combattre, j'y veillerai personnellement.

-Cas, glapit-il.

-Les choses vont s'arranger, Sam.

Castiel lâche son t-shirt et glisse ses deux mains dans les cheveux longs du patient, souriant sans joie, son expression triste et sereine.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui.

Sam acquiesce à peine, laisse Castiel claquer un baiser sur sa tempe, et attend qu'il écarte ses mains et soit assis sur le sol pour dire :

-Peut-être qu'ils m'ont arraché le foie en passant par ma bouche. Comme ça, ça ne laisse pas de trace.

Castiel reste immobile un instant, puis il ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont fait ça, Sam, soupire-t-il.

Il est trop fatigué pour tenter de le ramener à la raison – ça fait déjà quatre fois que Sam lui annonce que Dean a pris son foie, Castiel pense qu'il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Dean a acheté le paquet ce matin, sans trop réfléchir, sans trop y penser. Il a juste tendu le billet de dix dollars froissé qu'il avait sauvé de la machine à laver la veille, et les cigarettes qu'on lui a données en retour ont paru lourdes dans sa main. Il n'en a pas fumé en sortant, ni en allant voir son père, ni après le sandwich froid qu'il a mangé sans appétit dans la voiture. Ça fait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il a quitté l'Alaska, et ses collègues à la plateforme pétrolière lui manquent déjà. La simplicité lui manque, le bleu immaculé de l'océan lui manque. Tout est plus primaire là-bas. Ici, il doit gérer son père, et maintenant Sammy. Dean sait, quelque part, qu'il est aussi fautif que son petit frère. S'il était parti moins longtemps, s'il était revenu pour ses rares vacances, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas rencontré cette salope de Ruby et n'aurait jamais touché à la coke.

Le vent ne va pas tourner, désormais – au moins, il ne les emportera pas tous sur son passage.

Dean y tient. Il va reprendre son rôle au sein de la famille, vider toutes les bouteilles de John dans l'évier, se débrouiller pour faire sortir Sam de l'hôpital psychiatre, et si tout se déroule mieux, à Noël ils seront tous assis tranquillement autour d'une dinde de supermarché. Dean ne souhaite rien de plus. Il a appris, à force de se prendre des gifles dans la gueule, qu'il ne fallait pas désirer trop si on ne voulait pas être déçu. Décidé, presque serein, il éteint la radio et ouvre la portière de l'Impala. L'air est frais, vivifiant, et il inspire une longue goulée d'air en remontant lentement la rue. Les bâtiments couleur pastel du _Klein_ sont bien visibles, tranchant sur le gris amer du ciel et le coton sale des nuages paresseux. Dean trouve le choix de peinture immonde, se dit que du béton nu serait encore pire, et se demande si un architecte a déjà osé faire le projet d'un hôpital psychiatre en verre poli et bois exotique.

Dean sourit, vaguement, et glisse la première clope de son paquet encore intact entre ses lèvres. Il a laissé son briquet dans la voiture, mais il pense qu'il trouvera bien quelqu'un avec du feu à offrir. Une fois devant la grille, il appuie sur tous les boutons qu'il trouve, et fixe du regard ce qu'il imagine être la conciergerie. Il n'a pas pris rendez-vous. Il ne vient même pas voir Sam, à vrai dire – il n'est pas si naïf, il sait que les droits de visite de ce genre de lieux sont très stricts, et sa dernière remonte à tout juste cinq jours.

-J'attends, murmure-t-il. Je peux être patient.

Il se passe une minute ou deux, puis Dean finit par tourner la tête. C'est là qu'il aperçoit le type, un peu plus loin, assis à même le trottoir, et ne peut s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Le mec est habillé d'un pull en laine beige et de jeans noir, et il est pieds nus sur le bitume. Dean fronce les sourcils. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas son problème.

-Salut, lance-t-il en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

L'autre sursaute et pose sur lui deux yeux bleus effarés.

-Bonjour.

-T'as du feu ?

-Du feu ? répète le type.

Dean soupire à demi et indique la cigarette entre ses lèvres, mimant de sa main droite un briquet.

-Ah, oui, du feu, répond l'inconnu. Je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai pas.

-Tant pis, y'a pas de mal.

Il est silencieux un bref instant, jette des coups d'œil furtif à la grille de l'hôpital. Le type semble étrangement mal à l'aise.

-Toi aussi, dit finalement Dean, tu as quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

-Oui, admet-il. Un ami très cher.

-Navré.

Puis il ajoute :

-Mon petit frère est là-bas.

Le regard de l'inconnu a quelque chose de doux, de patient. Dean songe qu'il doit faire partie de ces gens à qui on peut tout confier, même s'il est trois heures du matin et qu'on a composé son numéro de téléphone en étant complètement bourré.

-Ça doit être difficile.

-Ouais. Mais maintenant, au moins, on prend soin de lui.

Le type hoche la tête, presque avec ferveur.

-Tu peux en être absolument certain, dit-il.

Dean acquiesce, un peu hésitant. Finalement, il aperçoit un infirmier s'approcher de la grille, et se lève rapidement.

-Faut que j'y aille. Bon courage pour ton ami.

Le type attend que Dean ait disparu à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, escorté par l'infirmier, pour pencher la tête et adresser un regard perplexe au ciel nuageux.

-Il ne devrait pas être capable de me voir, soupire-t-il. Mais bon, qu'importe. Il paraît être un homme bien, et Sam aura besoin de son soutien à l'avenir. Je suis rassuré.

Castiel se redresse et marche en direction de l'hôpital, ses pieds nus effleurant délicatement la surface rêche du bitume. Dans la lumière hivernale, il ressemble à un ange égaré.

* * *

Sarah Blake reconnaît Dean aussitôt, mais pendant un instant elle hésite. Elle pourrait aisément faire le tour de l'hôpital et éviter le couloir où il semble l'attendre, seulement le visage du jeune homme qu'elle aperçoit depuis la fenêtre de la conciergerie lui fait comme un pincement au cœur. Elle n'est que trop habituée à rencontrer les proches de ses patients, à tenter de les rassurer, de leur expliquer – tous ne comprennent pas le trouble mental dont il est question, tous ne réagissent pas idéalement face à leur propre ignorance et impatience. Sarah aimerait, souvent, que la schizophrénie et le délire soient expliqués au lycée, qu'on colle des posters dans les salles de classe, comme pour le SIDA, comme pour la drogue.

-Je risque d'être occupée pendant un moment, annonce la psychiatre à Missouri. Si le peintre appelle, dis-lui qu'il peut venir mardi à partir de deux heures.

La concierge acquiesce, se détournant brièvement du jeu de Tarot étalé sur son bureau.

-C'est noté, ma belle.

-Merci. En fait, non, se ravise-t-elle. Tu aurais pu m'épargner le frère de Sam Winchester. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait entrer ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a même pas pris rendez-vous.

-Le garçon paraît moins obtus que les autres. Je pense même qu'il comprendra plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Missouri lui lance un regard en biais, un peu mystérieux, un peu amusé. Sarah soupire.

-J'espère bien.

* * *

Le bois verni du bureau est oublié sous les piles de papiers et les boites de trombones argentés, caché par les couleurs pastel des pochettes en carton, recouvert de stylos et de cadres en plastique transparent. Il y a un côté brouillon, désordonné, et Dean tente de s'imaginer l'horreur des patients souffrant de troubles obsessionnel-compulsifs. Il y a encore cinq jours, il ne savait pas grand-chose de tout ce merdier psychologique, mais depuis il a passé toutes ses soirées au cyber-café près de son motel – il n'a pas eu le temps de chercher un nouveau studio, n'a pas trouvé le courage de se réinstaller chez son père. La fille qui tient l'endroit, une rouquine appelé Charlie, lui a même expliqué quelques trucs sur le sevrage et l'angoisse. Son ex-petite amie est une ancienne addict, lui a-t-elle avoué, et pendant un moment Dean a senti qu'on partageait son désarroi. Ça lui a fait du bien, plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

-Dîtes-moi tout, doc, lâche-t-il enfin quand Sarah a enfilé sa blouse blanche et pris place dans son fauteuil.

Ils ont déjà parlé après sa visite à Sam, mais à peine. Le Dr Blake avait un rendez-vous de prévu avec un autre patient, et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

-Votre frère souffre d'une psychose provoquée par la cocaïne. Un de mes collègues a posé le diagnostic et je l'ai validé. Il y a cinq mois, Sam est arrivé aux urgences pour une overdose. Ce sont les médecins qui nous ont contactés.

-Une overdose.

John ne lui en a pas parlé, évidemment.

-Qui l'a amené à l'hôpital ? demande Dean.

-Elle a dit s'appeler Ruby. Elle n'est pas revenue le voir par la suite. Sam a parlé d'elle en séance : il l'a rencontrée à l'université, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, je crois. Ils sortaient ensemble.

Il est silencieux un instant, puis il se renfonce dans son fauteuil et soupire.

-Papa pense que c'est elle qui le fournissait en coke.

-C'est également ce que j'ai cru comprendre, admet la psychiatre. Sam m'a récemment confié qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle, donc il y a peu de risque pour qu'il replonge par sa faute.

-Elle n'a pas essayé de venir ici ?

Sarah secoue la tête, l'air navré.

-Vous êtes le premier à rendre visite à Sam. Même votre père ne s'est pas déplacé, mais d'après ce que votre frère m'a dit, ce n'est pas si surprenant.

-Papa s'en fiche pas mal.

-J'en suis désolé, Dean.

Le jeune homme rit, amer.

-Ouais, moi aussi, doc. Sam est sevré maintenant ?

-Bien sûr. Nos infirmiers se sont occupés de lui pendant le premier mois de son séjour, il est désormais clean. Non seulement il n'a aucun moyen de se procurer de la drogue ici, mais il ne semble pas non plus en ressentir le besoin. Cela n'empêche pas que-

-Il peut faire une rechute à tout moment, je sais, coupe Dean. Et l'overdose, c'était grave ?

La psychiatre cligne des yeux.

-Votre frère est mort cliniquement pendant une poignée de minutes. Mais il ne paraît pas être conscient de ce fait.

Dean hoche la tête, passe une main sur son visage.

-Je vois, dit-il dans un murmure.

L'ironie est telle qu'il pourrait en rire – mais l'espèce de nausée qui menace de l'envahir calme son hilarité nerveuse et ses nerfs eux-mêmes. Ça doit être un genre de tradition à la Winchester, une saloperie héréditaire. Dean est mort aussi, une fois, pendant peut-être une ou deux minutes : il n'a jamais su la durée exacte et s'en fiche pas mal. Il avait voulu changé une ampoule, un truc stupide, et s'était pris un coup de jus assez puissant pour stopper son cœur. Sam était encore jeune, mais on lui avait montré les gestes qui sauvent à l'école et le gosse s'était appliqué, comme toujours. Ils avaient tous les deux eu la frousse, mais Dean s'en était sorti. Seulement il se souvient encore de la sensation particulière, du flottement bizarre et inconnu qui avait pris son corps et son esprit, et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour reprendre son souffle après, pour ne pas paniquer.

Et Sam était seul quand ça lui était arrivé.

-Dean ? demande la psychiatre.

-Je vous reçois, doc.

Puis le jeune homme ajoute, ravalant ses larmes et ses remords :

-Dîtes-moi ce que Sam a, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Sarah songe, quand elle raccompagne Dean jusqu'au portail, qu'elle a mal jugé le jeune homme. Il y a certaines choses qu'elle a dû lui expliquer plusieurs fois, mais il s'est montré intéressé et attentif, lui rappelant l'étudiante qu'elle a été. Dean veut tout comprendre, autant pour mieux appréhender le comportement de son frère que pour se préparer à vivre avec lui à nouveau. Même si la psychose de Sam n'est supposée durer que quelques mois de plus, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi susceptible d'aggraver sa maladie. Si Sarah est confiante, sait que son patient a fait des progrès – il n'a quasiment plus d'hallucinations et la paranoïa est moins intense, plus prévisible, plus fragile – elle n'est pas naïve. La coke a probablement été un déclencheur du trouble, et avec son enfance difficile et sa relation compliquée avec son père, Sam est une victime idéale. _Beaucoup de patients développent leurs maladies au début de l'âge adulte_, a-t-elle conclu. _Et c'est déjà un petit miracle que Sam n'ait aucun antécédent_.

-On a grandi ensemble, a contredit Dean. Pourquoi lui et pas moi.

-C'est sûrement la cocaïne qui a changé les choses. Mais pas seulement. Deux individus qui vivent exactement dans les mêmes conditions peuvent ressentir des émotions différentes, des doutes différents. Chacun est unique dans sa manière de supporter les déceptions, de se mettre en colère, de parler de ses problèmes éventuels. Cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de chanceux, a-t-elle ajouté face à l'expression coupable de Dean, et vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Sam n'est pas vous, vous n'êtes pas Sam.

Elle a eu un semblant de sourire.

-Comme l'écrivait Paul Bowles : _Tu n'es pas moi. Personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait être moi._

* * *

Castiel est près de lui quand Sam se réveille, et la sensation familière de ses mains blanches posées à plat sur le bord du lit est quelque chose que le patient a appris à chérir, à admirer. Il voudrait que tous les jours commencent ainsi, simplement, que l'ange auto-proclamé reste avec lui pour encore longtemps. Sam sait qu'il est devenu dépendant de sa présence, de sa chaleur tiède, du bleu azur de ses yeux. Il est toujours un addict, le restera probablement toute sa vie. Il n'en est même pas triste et navré, c'est comme ça que les choses sont. Peut-être que les gens ne changent pas, au final, peut-être que c'est un mensonge. Sam s'en fout. Sam voudrait juste appartenir à Castiel, à une autre drogue qui le rendra plus fort et plus heureux. Sam ne veut plus être seul. Sam ne veut plus s'entendre dire _Quelqu'un a volé mon foie_.

-Tu es réveillé ? murmure le patient.

-Je ne dors pas, Sam.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je pose des questions stupides, parfois.

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, et ses mains se suspendent au-dessus du lit jusqu'à trouver celles de Sam.

-Je sais que c'est une situation compliqué pour toi et que tu as encore du mal à distinguer la réalité du délire, mais je ne suis pas une hallucination. Je suis réel, j'existe. Je suis dans le dortoir avec toi et je ne vais pas disparaître. Tu ressens ça, Sam ? ajoute-t-il en serrant ses doigts entre les siens. Je suis là, vraiment.

Il semble hésiter un instant, et ne peut s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées.

-Je pouvais sentir les insectes aussi. Et j'entendais très bien les voix. Tu existes parce que je suis fou, Cas. Seulement parce que j'ai une pelote de laine dans la tête, que j'ai emmêlé tous les fils et que je n'arrive pas à retrouver le début de la fin.

Castiel l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont tièdes et sèches contre les siennes, et quand Sam inspire il trouve que l'ange sent le miel et la poussière. Ses hallucinations n'ont jamais eu d'odeur, avant.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, soupire Cas en lâchant ses mains. Peut-être que je n'existe que pour toi. C'est une idée très belle, je crois.

Il se redresse, reste debout et immobile pendant une poignée de secondes, regarde autour de lui les patients qui commencent à s'éveiller.

-Au fond, ça n'a pas d'importance, continue-t-il en se tournant vers Sam. Habille-toi, le petit-déjeuner va bientôt être servi.

-Oui, réplique-t-il d'une voix absente. D'accord.

Puis il ajoute, quelque peu maladroit mais sincère :

-Tu m'es très important, tu sais.

Castiel esquisse un sourire. C'est probablement un des plus beaux que Sam ait eu la chance de voir.

-Je sais. Toi aussi, Sam.

* * *

-Hier, ton frère est venu me parler. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ta maladie, et en quoi il pouvait se montrer utile. A l'avenir, il aimerait que vous viviez ensemble à nouveau.

Sarah marque une pause, puis demande :

-Qu'en penses-tu, Sam ?

Le patient ne dit rien. Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, il s'est assis près de la fenêtre et a observé le mouvement paresseux des nuages dans le ciel gris. Il s'est souvenu de la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux longs, de l'odeur de la terre humide après la pluie, du contact de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Il s'est rappelé de l'époque où maman était encore en vie : elle avait une amie chez qui ils allaient quand elle se disputait avec papa, une amie qui avait une grande maison avec un jardin immense. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un jardin, juste un terrain vague qui s'étendait comme à l'infini. Dean et lui jouaient à chat, montaient dans les arbres, regardaient passer les fourmis les unes derrière les unes. Sam était toujours déçu quand ils finissaient par rentrer à la maison. Il aurait voulu rester là-bas pour toujours, jouer avec son frère et voir sa mère sourire à nouveau.

Il y avait dans ce terrain vague un sentiment de liberté et de sécurité qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti ailleurs, avec d'autres gens, sous d'autres circonstances.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, dit-il enfin à la psychiatre. Et John ?

-Dean voudrait qu'il aille en désintox. Et même si votre père refuse, il m'a assuré que tu n'auras pas à retourner chez lui.

-D'accord.

-Tu fais confiance à ton frère, Sam ?

Sam réfléchit. Il y a quelques jours, il aura probablement répondu _non, ce traitre a volé mon foie pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre_, mais aujourd'hui il commence à prendre conscience que personne n'a pris son organe.

-Oui.

Le Dr Blake hoche la tête.

-C'est bien, Sam. Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Castiel lui a dit, et Sam s'en souvient. Sam se souvient aussi que, quand Dean aime, c'est avec cet altruisme précieux et magnifique qui le caractérise si bien.

-Parce qu'il tient à moi de tout son cœur, et qu'il ne me blessera pas. Dean n'a pas pris mon foie. Dean ne préfère pas quelqu'un d'autre à moi, et surtout pas Adam, qu'il n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié.

La psychiatre sourit. C'est un beau sourire, un peu comme celui de Cas quand Sam a dit quelque chose de lucide et approprié.

-C'est très bien, Sam.

Le patient rougit presque.

-Je pense, continue Sarah, sans vouloir trop m'avancer, que d'ici un mois ou deux, maximum, tu pourras sortir une journée pour aller voir ton frère. Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir, Sam ?

-Oui, acquiesce-t-il avec enthousiasme. J'adorerai.

-Vous pourriez même aller voir un film ensemble. Tu as déjà mentionné que tu avais l'habitude d'aller souvent au cinéma, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam hoche la tête. Le Dr Blake repose son bloc-notes sur son bureau et sort quelque chose d'un tiroir pour le tendre au patient. C'est le programme du mois à venir d'un cinéma du coin, un petit magazine aux pages colorées.

-Tu pourras y jeter un coup d'œil quand tu auras envie, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas urgent.

Un instant, Sam sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un programme, mais c'est un objet qui le lie à l'extérieur, aux autres, à cet univers qui lui est devenu étranger et qui l'effraie aujourd'hui.

-Merci.

-C'est mon travail, Sam. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Le patient inspire, expire, pose le papier sur ses cuisses. Puis il lève les yeux et croise le regard de Castiel, posté près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude. L'ange auto-proclamé sourit. Puis ses lèvres, ces mêmes lèvres dont Sam connaît maintenant le goût et la texture, lui disent _je suis fier de toi_ sans briser le silence.

* * *

On a tous des tas de choses dans la tête, songe Sam un peu plus tard. Il est assis dans la salle commune, la chaise en plastique froide sous ses cuisses, le bois de la table dur sous ses mains nouées. Castiel se tient face à lui, regardant sans vraiment le voir le poste de télévision dans le coin de la pièce. C'est une émission banale, quelque chose de futile à laquelle une des patientes est très attachée et qu'ils ont tous pris l'habitude de regarder. Ça les occupe en attendant la séance de thérapie de groupe. Sam a entendu dire qu'un peintre allait venir, mais il n'a pas demandé autour de lui pourquoi, et comment ça allait se passer.

On a tous des tas de choses dans la tête, mais souvent on a trop peur pour chercher à les comprendre. Beaucoup de gens se contentent d'ignorer ce qui se passe en eux-mêmes, ce qui va au-delà d'une douleur dans le genou ou d'une coupure au doigt. Ils pensent que ce qui est physique est plus grave, plus important, que le concret et bien visible est la seule chose qui compte. Sam sait, maintenant, qu'ils ont tout tort. Il existe à l'intérieur de l'esprit et de l'âme des choses bien plus tragiques et bien plus terrifiantes qu'un cancer des poumons. Il y vit des idées incontrôlables, inébranlables, inavouables qui peuvent fuir leur coin de ténèbres à tout moment et emplir le corps – pourtant physique et concret, mesurable, compréhensible – de milliers de voix inconnues et de sensations nouvelles. Sam le sait aujourd'hui, et son unique regret est de ne pas en avoir pris conscience avant : toutes les souffrances qu'il aurait pu s'épargner, toutes celles qui l'habitent encore désormais, toutes celles qui peupleront ses cauchemars pour les années à venir.

C'est si facile de gâcher, pense Sam en souriant amèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Cas dans un murmure.

Le patient secoue la tête, pose sa main sur le genou osseux de l'ange – parce qu'il en est bien un à ses yeux, au final, même sans les ailes cotonneuses et le halo doré. Ses doigts caressent distraitement le tissu rêche du jean, aspirent à la chaleur de la peau cachée dessous.

-Merci, Cas, souffle-t-il.

Au moins, il y a de la beauté dans le renouveau.


End file.
